BioShock 2 Multiplayer Loading Screen Quotes
While BioShock 2 Multiplayer matches load up, the player is treated to a number of loading screen quotes, which offer some unique Rapture lore that can't be found elsewhere. Rapture Standard *"For Fontaine... Atlas Lays Claim to Kashmir Restaurant. Ryan doesn't own us, declares rebel leader." *"NEW YEARS NIGHTMARE--TERRORISTS BOMB KASHMIR--DEATH TOLL RISING!" *"War... Atlas Declared Public Enemy #1 as Fighting Takes to Streets!" *"ATLAS: PORTRAIT OF A PARASITE Andrew Ryan Explains 'the Ways of the Weak'." *"Meet the Big Daddy! R.I reveals Rapture's "knight in shining armor"... The parasite will not prevail!" *"Eyewitnesses claim the victim, whose remains could not be identified, was attempting to give the Little Sister candy when the Big Daddy attacked." *"KINKS IN THE ARMOR? Ryan promises quick fix to Big Daddy Aggression... citizens advised, 'do not approach Little Sisters.'" *"TENENBAUM VANISHES... allegedly renounces Little Sister program... mental stability questioned." *LIBERATOR ..OR MONSTER? Former Nazi scientist abducting Little Sisters... *"THE DOCTOR IS IN... Madness in Medical... Steinman claims divine Sovereignty." *"CHILD KILLER!... Little Sister attacks on the rise... Atlas to blame!" *"Jesus wept... We print one headline about the war and suddenly Ryan fancies himself the next William Randolph Hearst... I'll show him editorial restraint!" -Editor, Rapture Standard *CURTAINS FOR COHEN?--Fort Frolic closed to citizens--Forlorn visionary promises final frolic... *HOAX!..Atlas' lies lead to riot- 'plenty of ADAM to go around', assures Ryan. *Hoax?..Bollocks! .. Of course there isn't enough ADAM...Wer're in a tin can on the bottom of the Atlantic..The only thing we have enough of is arseholes!. -Editor, Rapture Standard *'WE ARE THE SATURNINE!' Cult crazies close Arcadia. -Ryan vows retribution as religion comes to Rapture... *I spent twenty-five years pounding pavement to find real news..the stories that matter...Now look at me, crafting propaganda for a paranoid despot... -Editor, Rapture Standard *WHEN WILL IT END?... VIOLENCE CONTINUES.. Ryan silent as citizens demand answers. *A fool can see Rapture is dead in the water...If'n I was a better man maybe I could go quietly..but I'm not..I just wish I could see Ryan's face when he reads tomorrow's headline. -Editor, Rapture Standard Character Quotes (Alphabetical by last name) * Freedom of the press, my ass! -Paparazzi *Perhaps it was tacky to arrive fashionably late but fashionably alive is most certainly in vogue. - Vera Prescott *Closed? Goodness, no... Medical is open-Steinman is open!... You must simply schedule an appointment... He'll open you too... -Vera Prescott *That poor woman..Changing her mind just as hypocrisy became passe...She must feel terrible. -Vera Prescott *It's probably just a coincidence but I'll be damned if anyone had ever heard of this Atlas guy before Fontaine went tits up. - Sullivan *Maybe Atlas isn't some brilliant revolutionary... Maybe people just don't like Andrew Ryan... Not that I can tell him that. -Sullivan *Oh, we know they were aggressive... Hell, I'm the one who found Suchong screwed to his desk... Ryan just didn't care. - Sullivan *It's no wonder Cohen closed the Fort, darlings. Theater is dead...Why play the voyeur when ADAM can make you a star? -Ava Tate *Poor Adelaide, she never asks why there's so little, only where daddy goes every day. I can't tell her he's waiting outside a locked station because he can't stand seeing her starve. - Elise Tobet *I know we can barely feed ourselves but I know I'll never forgive myself... what kind of mother abandons her daughter outside an Sister's Orphanage|orphanage]? - Elise Tobet *Oh Adelaide, the flat's so quiet now. Mommy said she'd be right back... Why did I say that?... On top of everything else, why did I have to lie? - Elise Tobet *Michael saw Adelaide being led around by one of Ryan's metal monsters, drawing blood from the corpses outside the bathysphere station... What have they done? - Elise Tobet *I swear on my life Andrew Ryan will pay for this... hell he's created... and he will pay for Adelaide. - Elise Tobet *She is watching me through the flames..The fire is too hot...Adelaide; you need to close your eyes... Stop looking at mommy...please stop looking at mommy. -Elise Tobet *It's not Pauper's Drop but still... my family deserves better than Apollo Square. Maybe once Ryan ends this bathysphere lockdown the station will give me my job back. -Michael Tobet *I asked Atlas if he thought this lockdown will ever end. He said it didn't matter... He said if Ryan won't open the station, we'll open it for him. - Michael Tobet *How do you wage war against Ryan?... He is the plasmid industry. Atlas says that Ryan's weapons only work if he's got ammo but I'm afraid to ask what he means.... -Michael Tobet *Atlas says the Little Sisters aren't girls anymore-they're Ryan's monsters... Does that make Adelaide a monster?... Because they don't sound like monsters when we take them... They cry... Lord help me, they cry. -Michael Tobet *No one seems to know what happened...Atlas says Elise just walked into the fire...She didn't say a word..didn't even scream...not until the very end. -Michael Tobet *We never did reopen the Bathysphere station, did we Atlas? ..And now Ryan's locked up the Square and thrown away the key...All I wanted was to work goddamnit... to take care of my family...Why the fuck couldn't you just let me work? -Michael Tobet *This war ain't about Ryan and Atlas... it's about ADAM my friend... Those who gots it and those who don't. Everyone's just dying for a suckle at EVE's tasty tit. - Wadsworth *You can waste your ADAM on dukin' it out... but not old Wadsworth! No siree, I gots me a plan, when this war's done I'll be sittin' on a mountain o' that sweet stuff. - Wadsworth *The trick ya see is them little skirts walkin' around with the metal daddies... if I can gets one of them girlies workin' for me then hot damn! Huh... kids like lollipops, right? -Wadsworth *God damn needle-jabbers... That's twice now they've broken in looking for ADAM. Poor Ditty, she's so scared she can't even get out of bed most days! - Bernon White *That's it --if Ryan cant keep us safe then the job falls to me Maybe it's time I check out these Sinclair Solutions home defense tools I've been hearing about.- Bernon White *Oh-ho you should have seen that splicer's face when he stepped on that geyser trap...Upsy-daisy--WHAM!...That'll teach them! - Bernon White *Oh God, Ditty!...Talk to me Ditty! I told you those traps weren't puddles...why'd you try to mop it up? God, don't leave me Ditty...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... -Bernon White Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:History